Reborn the Saiyan Race
by kayla2317
Summary: Prince Vegeta and his siblings must rejoin and find what happened to everyone and everything they loved. They must find the one they call Kakarot. They all must revive their fallen people.
1. Chapter 1

"Come now young prince, your father would like to see you." One of my fathers men side walking into the room where my brother and I sat. I quickly reached for his hand. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"We will come in a moment." My brother told him.

"But my prince, your father wishes only you are in the room. The princess must stay here."

"I wont leave her here alone!"

"Then please allow me to stay with her." I grip tighten on my brother's hand. I didn't want him to leave me. I almost never left my brother side, ever since they sent our younger brother away. Lord Friza came and took us over. My brother and I both knew one day Friza would fall! We would make sure of it. I have to admit Friza did let my brother and I stay together a lot. What was he planning?

"No, I'll be taking her with me."

"With all due respect sir, I think you-"

"I do not care what you _think_! I told you what I am doing! Now leave this room!" The man looked like he wanted to object; but he walked away.

"Vegeta?" I said looking at him.

"Yes?"

"What do you think father wants to talk to you about?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing bad." He said before we walked to our father's thrown room. We pushed open the door slowly to find blood everywhere. My eyes widened as Vegeta pulled me to him. I started shaking, there was blood everywhere. I pushed him off and ran into the room. With a soft objection my brother followed.

"Father?" I called softly.

"What if this is a trap! We're falling right into it!" He insisted trying to stop me from looking around. Men that had help train and take care of me, life less on the floor. Their blood splattered all over the room, bodies cold, there didn't seem to be life left in the room. I walked past the man who just told us father wanted to see us. I started walking past him when something grabbed me. I screamed of a moment in suprise before I turned to see the man looking up at me. Vegeta ran over and we bent down.

"M-my prince, princess...ugh please...you both must leave...ugh...planet Vegeta...quickly...it isn't safe here...he's...he's going to kill everyone...please...leave...f-find Tarble...a-and stay s-safe...away from him..." He said panting hard, barely pushing out the words. I looked at Vegeta trying to grip what he said.

"Who is he? Where is Tarble?"

"P-prince Tarble is on a p-planet in the far r-reaches of the system..." His breathing became shallow. I knew Vegeta would try and find out who did this; but we didn't have time. He's breathing slowly stopped as Friza's men walked in.

"Prince Vegeta and Princess Vega..." Zarbon said, he was Friza's right hand man. Any dirty work Friza would want done, he would send Zarbon and Deadoria to do it. I watched him bend down to check the man we were talking to. When someone came from behind me and picked me up. I quickly grabbed Vegeta's hands and started to panic. Vegeta blasted them and held me close. Something funny was going on and I was going to find out!

"Zarbon! Take me to lord Friza at once!" I said looking at him. Vegeta looked at me like I was crazy. With a nod Zarbon lead the way with the other men following. I wiped blood on Vegeta's left cheek and some on my right, "No matter what happens Vegeta, we will always be together! We will find Tarble and we will advange this men!"

"Right!" We quickly walked behind the men wipping our faces clean. When we walked in we saw our father laying on the floor.

"FATHER!" We both screamed. Blood was flowing quickly from him. Vegeta and I bent down, I teared up. Vegeta and I rolled our father over. There was a look on his face I'll never forget. Hate, anger, disgust; things I've seen on his face millions of times, yet this time was different. He brought his hand up and rubbed my tears. The last thing he said, is forever burnt into my memory..._Never show weakness, never forgive, never forget. You are a Saiyan, proud and strong. You are __**my**__ children, protect each other._ That was it, his hand fell lifeless after that. Hate and anger filled my heart soon after that. Vegeta begain to change as well. We started going on missions and be totally heartless. Kill anyone and everything, we thirsted for blood. One day Vegeta and I were sent on a mission with Nappa. He was a "friend" of ours. We went heartlessly killing anything that moved. I stopped when I saw a father, mother and three kids looking at me.

"Have mersy please! Our children are so young!" The mother begged me.

"Mary please! If you wish to kill them, kill me instead!" The father said standing infront of me. The kids called out to their father in objection, the mother weeped holding her children back.

"You would die to save your family?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I would gladly die for my family! They are my world, if they are safe then I would die happily."

"M-may I ask you something young lady?" Mary said looking at me.

"What?"

"Have you always been like this? Or did something change you?"

"I haven't always been here, something changed me...no I do what I do for my brother and myself!"

"W-what happened?"

"I watched my father die, with my brother by my side. I spare you...stay out of the way!" I said walking away, till I saw Vegeta looking at me, "Vegeta..."

"Right." He shot the family, killing everyone, "Why didn't you?"

"The father would give his life for them. It reminded me of our father."

"Do you think that's why he died?"

"That's what I'm thinking Vegeta." When he sat, I plopped on his lap. We looked at the empty planet as Nappa walked around making sure everyone was dead. All of a sudden Vegeta and my scouters went off.

"Prince Vegeta, princess Vega...Lord Friza has sent a message; would like to hear it?"

"Yes..." I said looking at my brother.

"A metor has hit planet Vegeta. There are no known survivors. As of now, you two are the only Saiyans alive. Would you like to send a message back?"

"No!" Vegeta said. I looked down; all our people, our planet, gone. There's no way. I looked at Vegeta who was still in shock.

"Brother!" I said and his head shot up.

"Yes my sister?"

"Something here is fishy."

"What do you think Friza did this?"

"I don't know, if it were a metor why didn't someone see it? Why didn't _we_ see it?"

"You're right! Well we _have_ to find Tarble...soon!"

"Right!" We waited on Nappa and crawled into our spacepods and shot off to Friza's ship. When we landed we walked to our room. On the ship, Vegeta and I shared a room. Not that it would matter, I wouldn't leave Vegeta now anyway. I knew he felt the same. We layed in bed together not saying a word. I held tightly onto his shirt curling close to him. I shook slightly, I could feel him shaking also. The door to our room opened as we both shot up in bed. Vegeta pushed me behind him as Friza walked in.

"How was your mission today?"

"A sucess sire."

"How unfortunate about Planet Vegeta, you both aren't having any luck lately are you?"

"Bad things happen." I said gripping Vegeta's shirt.

"Yes they do, I hope this would effect your work!"

"It will not sire!" Vegeta said, I hated when Vegeta called him 'sire' I never did. Vegeta did most of the talking, so I don't have to say it.

"Good, you both are going on a mission tomorrow to a planet to kill _everyone_ on it!" He said and walked out.

"Yes sire, thank you." We walked him walk out and I looked at my brother.

"Vegeta, why did he say 'everyone' like that?"

"I don't know...we'll have to find out" I slept holding Vegeta tightly. I never wanted to let him go. I never wanted to lose him. The morning came soon, Vegeta and I got ready and headed out as quickly as we could. The planet we were to kill everyone was quit far from where we took off from. I checked it out and told Vegeta.

"It's a small planet, the people are peaceful."

"Why are we going then? Couldn't he just make them work for him?"

"They have natural resourses that they wouldn't just hand over? I don't know...do you think we should try and handle this peacefully?"

"We could try, if we don't need to kill them, why would we? They might help us." We landed a few hours after. After climbing out of our pods, we looked around.

"W-who are you?" A small child asked us; she didn't seem anyother than five. Not that we were much older than her. Her purple hair fell in her face. Her clothing was very revealing. I bent down to see eye to eye with her.

"Young one, are their people here we can talk to? We must ask them something.

"Yes, c-come this way." I could tell she was afraid, but she lead us to a village full of people. She opened a door telling us to walk in. We walked in seeing someone standing surrounding by a group of people. It was to dark to make him out. They all talked, not so long after they all nodded and the group walked away.

"Oh wise one, the stange people have arrived on our planet to seek something from you."

"Thank you Lilly, please leave." The person said.

"Yes sir!" She said running off. The person stepped into the light. His black hair was short and spiked up. He was short, the outfit he was wearing. It was one of ours! A tail swayed behind him as he fully stepped into the light. Who was this?!


	2. Chapter 2

His deep onix eyes met mine, something about him just clicked. He looked at me and Vegeta slightly confused before he walked closer to us. He looked at our outfits, we all matched. I looked him over. Our royal crest was on his chest plate on the left side, showing he was a younger brother of the royal family. Vegeta's crest was on the right side, showing he was the first born. I didn't have one on my chest plate. Mine was in my hair tie. The only daughter of the king. I showed it with pride, like my brother did. Was this they kid we were looking for? Tarble?

"Who are you two?" He asked in a voice that sounded like Vegeta's.

"I am Vega, this is Vegeta." I said as the wind blow our jet black hair.

"I'm Tarble..."

"_You_ are Tarble?" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! Tarble, I don't know if you remember us. You might have been to young, but you are a Saiyan. You are our younger brother."

"I knew I remembered your faces!" He asked before looking confused, "Why are you two here?"

"Brother, our planet was distroyed. There are no other surviers other than us."

"Even our father?"

"Father was killed before our planet was. I think this guy named Friza did it! He's been causeing problems and killing people for awhile now."

"Ya, that's why I became the leader of these people. I've been tracking his ship and anything that comes into contact with it. Following everything that leaves."

"Did you see us coming?"

"Yes but I caught you two talking. I knew you wouldn't threaten my people. I told the older people to welcome you here peacefully. So please take what you need here and be on your way."

"We need you Tarble! You need to come back with us! We will tell Friza that the planet was distroyed by someone else! We found you alone. He wont come here or hurt your people. Please brother!"

"Fine, if it will keep these people safe, then so be it! But before we leave lets have some food!" Without any objections from Vegeta we all ate and had fun for the rest of the day. Tarble said good-bye to everyone. Vegeta and I thanked them for the food. I thanked them for watching Tarble for us. We waved as our pods shot off. Tarble stayed in mine as we shot off to Friza's ship once again. It took us forever to get back. When we finally landed Vegeta walked to my pod pulling me and Tarble out. I grabbed Vegeta and Tarble's hands and Vegeta lead us to Friza's room. We all bowed as we entered. I looked up at Zarbon and Diedoria.

"Well well Prince Vegeta, who is this you have brough abored Lord Friza's ship?" Zarbon said looking down evilly at Tarble. I pushed him behind me.

"Sire the planet you wanted us to kill it's inhabitance is gone, someone must have gotten there before us. We found him floating by himself unarmed. He wears the royal crest. I told Vega to bring him abored and we brought him back."

"Cooler...well at least you have found your long lost brother Prince Tarble! Welcome, I am Lord Friza! You do your best to listen to me boy!"

"Yes sire." Tarble said.

"Vega!"

"Yes?" I said looking at Friza in the eyes.

"How do you feel about finding your brother?"

"I feel nothing other than full loyalty to you."

"Good answer, now leave!" I pulled Tarble out with Vegeta following close beind us. We walked to our room and told Tarble we would all share the one bed. It was safer that way, so we all knew if someone was to get taken away. Tarble nodded as I told him all the rules.

"Ok enough of that, Friza totally killed our people. How do we get revange? Any ideas?" Vegeta said sitting on the bed with us.

"We need to get stronger. When our power together and seperate. Then we should be able to handle fighting him!" Tarble said.

"Do you have more information on him Tarble?" I asked laying on Vegeta.

"Like I said, I did a lot of looking into him. Yet something tells me this isn't even half his true power."

"N-not even half?!" There way no way that wasn't even half his power! He was so strong!

"Do you know who this Cooler guy is Tarble?"

"Yes, that is Friza's older brother."

"Oh fantastic!" I said shaking my head, "Well we might all want to go to bed. We have a _lot_ of training to do starting tomorrow."

"Right!" They both said as we all snuggled together and fell asleep.

-Ten Years Later-

I yawned sitting up in my bed. I looked at Tarble and Vegeta still sleeping when I heard something outside the room. I put my ear to the door. I tell there were two people, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Ya so lord Friza is getting tried of having the Saiyan brats around."

"Ya I don't like having Vegeta around. He's the biggest brat."

"But Vega has grown up inside a fine young lady!"

"Oh the things I would love to do to her!"

"You aren't kidding! She is _fine!_" I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest when I heard a huge thud. A new voice came into the picture. Who was it? I listened closer, Nappa!

"You _ever_ and I mean _ever_ talk about _any_ of them like that again; I personally will kill you!" I ran to Vegeta and Tarble's beds and woke them up. I told them everything I just heard.

"I promise nothing will ever pull us apart! You both are to important to me!" He pulled us close and hugged us reasurring me. We got up and get ready for the day. We were all going on a mission today. To this bug planet or something. I brushed my long hair and looked at a picture of my mother and father. I think I looked a little like her. Vegeta and Tarble were so much like our father it was kinda scary! I stood and slide on my chest plate.

"Vegeta, I need you to put the crest in my hair please!"

"Tarble help her, I need to find my boots!"

"Check under the bed!" Tarble and I said together. Tarble walked over and helped me put the crest in my hair.

"Found them!"

"We told you!" We quickly finished and ran to get some quick food before running to our pods.

"Where you kids going?" Asked Raddits, he was so weak. So we never though of him to be a Saiyan.

"Some werid bug planet I think, where you going?" I said.

"To see if Kakorot has killed all e are th people yet!"

"E are th? Who's Kakorot?"

"My brother I guess."

"It's called Earth..." Tarble said.

"What ever shrimp!" Raddits said, I quickly pushed Tarble in and jumped into mine. We shot off into the sky. I took a nap waiting to get there. Before I knew it we were on the planet. We did what we had to do before we finished and could eat. We had some rough spots while we were on this bug planet I though sitting on Vegeta's lap. He took a bite of a bug person before I took a bite of it.

"Would this be canibalisum?" Tarble said before taking a huge bite.

"No, they aren't Saiyans, they are just some kind of food things. Not that they taste that great anyway!"

"I know Vegeta!" I said falling back. As I took another bite we heard something over our scouters. We all stopped and listened to someone talk about some magic balls. It was hard to listen to them. It was all scratchy.

"Ya they are magic balls that can grant you any wish you want!" A -voice said.

"Oh look," Vegeta said, "someone as dumb as Raddiets."

"Right?" We all sighed and looked at Vegeta.

"What's the plan Vegeta? Are we going to get this magic balls?" Tarble asked.

"We will have this balls grant us immortality!"

"YA!" We said and jumpping into the pods. Of course we had Nappa with us so of course he followed us. We didn't go anywhere without Nappa. He was like our dog, we told him to do something and he would. To bad he wasn't that smart, oh well. Tarble told us a stright shot there would take us six months. That would be no stopping for _anything_. I couldn't do that, so I asked how long it would take for us to get there with stops. One year, that was so long. If it was going to be immortal then it was worth it! So we flew off to Earth, to see who Raddits was talking about and how we would get the balls! Being immortal we can take down Friza! After all these years, he will fall by our hands! It will feel good to rule ourselfs. Yet we would have to take down Zarbon and Dadoria first. Get our hands a little dirty with them but if we take down Friza it's worth it. I closed my eyes and waited for our first stop. Tarble programed our pods to land in certain places. One year from now we would land on a planet called Earth. I wonder what it would be like. I hope there are some kind of clothes there. Being in the same outfit for a year is gross!


	3. Chapter 3

-One Year Later-

Our pods cam crashing down onto the land. We a loud air lock sound our doors opened. Vegeta and Tarble both helped me out of my pod. I pushed my hair over my shoulder and looked around. There were people looking down at us looking terrifed. I wrapped my tail around me along with my brothers. We floated out of the cratetors our pods had made. The people fell back, my eyes met someones and I smirked.

"Tarble?" I said keeping eye contact with the man.

"Yes my sister?"

"What are their power levels?"

"Only one hundred."

"Are there any higher power levels?"

"Yes, in the north."

"Come brothers, Nappa!" I said and started to walk with them following me. A man walked out holding a gun. He pointed at me and shot it. I quickly bent back and looked at him. I walked over nicely grabbed his gun, bent it up and hit him in the jaw with it, "Don't you dare point something like that at me!"

"You shouldn't point guns at ladies, they'll get the wrong idea." Tarble said before walking me away. I flew up grabbing Tarble and Vegeta's hands. Nappa flew after us as we went and followed the power level of some unknown person.

"Heres a power level higher than the humans." I said landing with my brother. There was a green man floating by the waterfall, "What this the power level brother?"

"No, he is much to weak."

"Ok, excuss me!" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Hello." The man said floating down to me, "May I help you?"

"Yes, do you know where someone named Kakorot lives?"

"Kakaorot? You mean Goku?" He said, I quickly looked at my brothers. Tarble nodded and Vegeta remaid quite.

"Yes of course!"

"Why must you see him."

"We must talk with him about a lost comrade of ours."

"Haha Raddits..." Nappa said as Vegeta and Tarble hit him.

"Sorry, I can't give you that information." He turned away from me and I grabbed him throwing him into a moutain.

"I asked you a question. I do _not_ like not getting my answers! So tell me _now!_"

"Bite me!" He said as his power level shot up. I stepped back, in complet confusion. How did he get all this power all of a sudden?! Where did it come from?! I looked at him and he smirked.

"You look confused, you're the one looking for a fight. Did you not know we can hide our power levels?" Vegeta and Tarble shot over to me as our scouters went crazy. All of a sudden more people arrived. Vegeta and Tarble pushed me back looking at them.

"A-any idea's brother?" I said looking at him.

"We'll blow through them and find Kakaorot!"

"Don't be to hasty brother! Nappa!" All of a sudden Nappa came flying forward and stood infront of us.

"Don't be hasty anyone!" Tarble said. Nappa stood there in case. He needed to be able to stop them or Vegeta. We didn't need any problems. All of a sudden a nothing man floated down. His hair reminded me of someone; but who?!

"He looks like someone I know..." Vegeta said looking at the man. His black hair looked formilliar. I looked at Tarble hoping he had an answer.

"His hair looks like Bardock's."

"Bardock? Vegeta."

"Bardock was a low rank Saiyan. He was apart of the elite group, Raddits and Kakorot were his sons."

"You there, what's your name?"

"You all are wearing the same suits that Raddits guy was wearing!"

"You should answer our sister...she doesn't like to be ignored..." Tarble worned and I didn't. I looked at him for a moment, when he didn't answer me I grew angry.

"I am-" He started before I blasted one of his friends, "Yamacha!"

"Oh no Yamacha!" Some others said. I didn't care who it was, he wasn't answering me.

"Why did you blast Yamacha!?" He said angerly.

"You didn't answer me...I grew bored!" I said looking at my nails, "Now tell me...who are you?"

"I am Son Goku!"

"That is Kakarot's name!" Vegeta said, I looked at Goku. He didn't look that bad. He was kind of cute. I'm sure we could always kill everyone else and take Goku back by force. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. He was cute and shouldn't be treated like that.

"I'm sorry about your friend Goku, I would like to know if yo-" I said before Vegeta cut me off.

"Sorry?! You are a Saiyan!? Why are you saying sorry?!"

"SHUT UP VEGETA!" I said looking at him evily. My brothers knew better than to get on my bad side. I wouldn't hold back against them or anyone who pissed me off enough, "Goku, please come with us and help your people take down Friza! Friza has dystoryed our home, our families...everything we hold dear to us! Please come and help us fight him! Avenge our fallen people!"

"Well..." Goku started.

"Goku! You can't really be thinking about helpping them!"

"You are the only ones left of your people?"

"You are also but yes. Friza has killed everyone, your father and ours. All our people, everyone that ment something to us. Our home planet, everything, it was the worst thing. Goku my brother and I sat there and watched our father get die in our arms! We ask you not as Saiyans but as of someone who must understand how we feel!" Goku looked at his friends as that Yamacha guy sat up. Vegeta looked at him and grew angry. I put my hand out to tell him to relax.

"If I come with you, you will leave this planet in peace."

"If you come and dystroy Friza, we will not harm anyone or anything on this planet. We will need to stay here."

"Vega!"

"Shut up Vegeta!"

"You are going against your people!"

"We have no people Vegeta! For our father and our people! Goku has to come with us! Tarble! With him with us what is our chances of winning look like?"

"The four of us against Friza, Zarbon and Dadoria...our chances of winning go up 10%"

"See Tarble agrees! Why can't we take him kill Friza and live our lives Vegeta?!"

"We are Saiyans NOT humans! We will NOT live here!" He said looking at me. I looked back, I wasn't afraid of him. I'd kick his butt if he tried to attack me! He knew better than to do that though, so I guess he wouldn't.

"You want revenge?! We need him! After we kill Friza, then where do we go Vegeta? This is our best bet! So shut up, get in your pod and lets do this! Goku, go to my pod. I'm riding with Tarble!" I said walking away. My brothers and Goku followed soon after. Vegeta was mumbling to himself, "Vegeta I will punch you! Drop it and lets do this!"

"Whatever!" He said as we climbing into the pods. One year from now we would be on Friza's ship...we would fight him for our people! For our father...for us!

-One Year Later-

Our pods landed on Friza's ship. We walked out and told Nappa to talk to Friza. We took Goku to our room and we sat to think up a game plan.

"If we all go at once, he can counter it quickly." I said

"What if we go one after another, so he doesn't have time to recover." Tarble said as I nodded.

"It might work..."

"One problem you two, Zarbon and Diedoria!" Vegeta chimmed in.

"Right...Goku, any ideas?" I asked looking over.

"Do we have food?"

"We'll get food later! Right now we need a plan!"

"I'll beat them first if that means I get food."

"Ok, so Vegeta, Tarble and I will attack Friza first and Goku will go after Zarbon and Diedoria first!" I said with a nod. Proud that I was turning out to be the leader. Like my father had always been.

"Ya ok can we eat now?"

"Ya that sounds good!" Tarble said after Goku, yet again talked about food.

"Ok lets go boys! Come on Vegeta!" I said as we all went running. After we ate most of the food, we all ran back to our room. We would do this the next day! Show Friza he can't mess with Saiyans! We all slept together that night. We weren't going to sleep alone, more so since we had a plan to kill Friza! The next morning we quickly got dressed.

"Tarble, Vegeta, our crests will be worn more so today! No more royal blood will be spilt! Goku, wear this!" I said tying a red bandana on him. He looked just like Bardock now. After we finished we stormed the halls all the way to Friza's chambers. I imagain this is what father had done. No one went with him, alone he stood against Friza. For his people, my father gave his life! _Father, now is the moment we aveange you! You fell for our people, now we kill to aveange you and our people! We are the children of KING Vegeta and Bardock! We will not fall to this space scum!_ I thought as we walked in to see Friza, Daidoria and Zarbon looking at us.


	4. Chapter 4

There we were, face to face with the people we were going to kill. The man who had heartlessly killed the father of children. Who watched our father die. I took a stance with my brothers. Goku looked at me, unsure.

"Explain your reason for being here prince Vegeta." Friza said looking at us.

"We are here to kill you Friza!"

"You killed our father with no pitty! You watched him die!" As I said that Zarbon and Dadoria flew at us. Vegeta pushed me away and went after Dadoria. I fell back and watched fists and feet flying. Zarbon had pinned Tarble. I quickly jumped up and spinning kicked him away. The ship crash landed and Zarbon and Dadoria ran off the ship. The four of us ran after them. Goku and Vegeta took off after Dadoria and Tarble and I ran after Zarbon.

"Enough! Face us now! You watched as Friza killed our father! Now you pay with your life!" I said and flew at him. When I missed punching him, he thought that he'd get me. He went to attach me but Tarble kneed him in the stomach. Spinning on my hands, I knocked Zarbon's feet out. With punches and kicks going everywhere, I couldn't tell who was who. I think a few times I hit Tarble. Though it didn't take much before we took down Zarbon.

_**{Writers Note: I'm not good with fighting parts. Please forgive me. So we're just going to say Friza, Dadria and Zarbon are dead...sorry guys...}**_

We looked at eachother, unsure of what to do now. Everything we wanted to do is done. Do we go back to Earth? Do we stay here? What do we do now? I looked at Vegeta, we were all panting hard. I quickly looked at Friza and ki blasted him again to make sure he was dead. I couldn't let a monster like him die. There was no way I would allow it.

_**{Sorry guys this is it...it was pretty good I guess, thank you for reading. I'll post another story soon...see you guys next time3 bye}**_


End file.
